The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As integrated circuit (IC) designs increase in performance and space demands for circuit topology, three-dimensional chip packaging has emerged as an option for limiting circuit board space used by components on a circuit board. Legacy three-dimensional chip packaging involved positioning of multiple dies within a single IC package and coupling the dies through wire bonds or through-die vias.
This legacy three-dimensional chip packaging required the multi-die three-dimensional chip package to be completely manufactured before testing could be performed on the dies. At times, a die within the three-dimensional chip package would fail to operate as intended, resulting in the entire three-dimensional chip package, including any properly operating dies within the three-dimensional chip package, being rejected and disposed of. The rejection and disposal of properly operating components may result in lost profits and lower cost efficiency.